A brief look through new eyes
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Julie's p.o.v. a few years after her divorce from Wilson when she meets House and Wilson in a grocery store and a few things click into place for her. Slash! House and Wilson! Read and Review please...


Title: A brief look through new eyes

Pairing: House/Wilson, Wilson/Julie

Summery: This fic is from Julie's point of view. Where she meets up with House and Wilson in a grocery store by accident, only to realize a few truths that now one can hide from an ex-wife.

Warning: Slash, if you don't like it, don't read. Also the characters might not be spot on, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the characters I have mentioned in this story. Please don't sue.

AN: As my fans can tell you, I'm not one for one shots. I usually drag a story on for eighteen or more chapters until I forget where I was going, finish it, or move on to a new project. I constantly rotate my fics so that I never loose interest.

House is a new fandom for me to write in so I hope I do this well. Here we go.

Chapter 1

88888888

When you're young you have all sorts of wild dreams for you future. A house on the beach, a loving husband, a pocket book that is never empty, and maybe a few kids. The perfect dream.

But when you get older life usually gets in the way. The house on the beach is substituted for an apartment on the upper east side with a fixed rate. The endless pocket book is worked for and is rarely filled and kids are normally put on the back burner until the right man comes along.

I was lucky enough to find my dream man right out of college, me not him. He was wonderful, kind and unbelievably good looking with seemingly no flaws. He wined and dinned me right off my feet, down the isle, and into a beautifully large house with two stories, a finished basement, and a personal maid.

I was in heaven, getting not only my dream man, but also that never empty pocket book I'd always wanted due to the fact that I'd married a doctor. Not to bad for a scholarship student from the lower side of middle class if my mother had anything to say about it.

I had my dream, I should've been happy and I was until I learned of 'him'.

Who is 'Him' you ask? 'Him' is my code word for one Gregory House, my husband's best and seemingly only friend. Although I've never met the man, I know a great deal about him…

I never took myself for a jealous woman and I wasn't for the first few months of our picture perfect marriage.

James, my husband, would call if he were working late and bring flowers for no particular reason. He told me he loved me all the time and he always had time to listen to how my day was, never once interrupting me. Looking back on it…that should've been my first clue that something was different about my dream man.

But no. It took another two years for my dreams to slowly shatter, shrivel, and sink, leaving me a cold and angry woman who could barely stand to look in the mirror for lack of recognition.

Over those two long years James's nights got longer and longer until near the end he rarely even came home for new cloths. He never stopped bringing flowers home, but when we would talk I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

It got to the point where we didn't even talk and the words that did pass between us were cold and distant on my end and meek and apologetic on his. I constantly accused him of cheating even though I never found any evidence of it.

I tried to find some though, don't put it past me. I smelled his shirts, furiously checked for lipstick stains or the odd missing button, I never found anything like that though. What I did find was orange dust that turned out to be nacho cheese Doritos and the smell of beer.

All it told me was that he'd rather spend time with his friend than he would with his wife. It made me angry. When I checked his phone to see if whoever he was seeing was calling him I only found calls from and to one number that turned out to be House when I called it.

It was even House it went to when I kicked him out although it was him who called the Lawyer, both of us knowing it was over although I don't think either of us actually ever said the words.

I never tried to talk to him after we saw one another in court and he wasn't looking his best then, so to say I am shocked to see him after all this time and at a place as mundane as a grocery store, it's all kind of surreal.

I was frozen in place as I tried to think if I should say anything or if I should walk away quickly when my problem was solved for me as James looked up from his perusal for the tomatoes and our eyes locked.

There was no walking away now, well…I could've, but I was raised better than that. So with a toss of my light blonde hair, I moved closer to him and said hello.

He simply blushed and returned my greeting as he took a step away from the tomatoes to give me his full attention.

Our 'you look goods' were gotten out of the way easily and it was true. James looked very relaxed in a pair of worn blue jeans and an old Led Zeppelin shirt that I'd never seen him in before. It is a good look for him.

Then the awkwardness set in.

"So How have you been?" He asked, shifting into a seemingly easy going stance as he quickly checked the surrounding area for something or in his case, someone more than likely.

"Good," I answered, vaguely wondering who the new girl was seeing as my ex-husband had stuffed his hands in his pockets with in two minuets of seeing me, he'd always been shy that way for some reason or other.

"I'm remarried now, he's a Lawyer and we have a set of little boys." I told him, making sure to talk with my hands just alittle more than I normally did so the florescent lights would make my diamond wedding set sparkle.

He nodded and smiled charmingly, just as he had in the early stage of our marriage.

"How about you?" I asked in return. "Anything new with you?"

He shook his head, pushing a bit of his sandy brown hair away from his boyish face before he began speaking.

"No, nothing. Life has been quite and rather mundane."

I could tell he was lying, he always got shifty when he lied, it made me wonder why.

"Is that right?" I pressed gently. "Am I that hard to get over?"

He laughed and was about to reply when uneven footsteps rang loudly through the relatively quite produce section.

I was intrigued how James's eyes lit up even though a light blush colored his cheeks and his body seemed to both collapse in on itself and stand alittle straighter at the same time. An odd sight if you've never seen it happen.

"Finally get tired of making small children cry?" He asked, turning to include the approaching man who hobbled right into the shorter man's personal space.

"Couldn't find any tonight?" The man replied sourly, reaching into James's personal shopping basket to pull out an apple.

I found the exchange amusing, especially when James slapped the older man's hands away only to find his attempts rendered useless when the man simply leaned to his right and grabbed one out of a conveniently placed ageing bag.

"Whose the broad?"

I wasn't as offended as I should've been by the statement. I simply introduced myself and watched as a knowing light appeared in the man's piercing blue eyes.

"Gregory House." He replied, his eyes sliding down my body and back up, sizing me up as I was him.

Our conversation didn't last to much longer, I could tell that both men were uncomfortable with the situation and I needed to finish my shopping to get home anyways, so I made my excuse and said my goodbyes, none of us making promises to stay in touch or any other such pleasantry.

It was chance that I looked back to see James reach out his right hand to 'his' left one, the one that wasn't holding the cane, and that is when I noticed the matching silver rings and everything clicked.

I never would've thought James one to turn to the same gender for companionship seeing as James Wilson was not only an amazingly successful doctor, but he was also generous and respectful, he shouldn't have had an issue.

But as I watched them further, I saw how James's eyes glowed at something House had commented on and how it seemed, if only for a moment, that the weight of the world was not on his shoulders.

I guess I'll always hold a grudge against House for giving James what I couldn't, in marriage or out if it, But I can't over look the fact that James is comfortable in his skin.

As I paid for my three bags worth of groceries I can't help but wonder how long they'd bee sleeping with one another.

It couldn't be a new development if they were already wearing matching rings, expensive one too if I wasn't mistaken. Was it going on while we were married? Were all of those late nights really spent on work or was it just a lie?

I put the bags in the trunk on my car and pushed those thoughts from my mind. I like to think James respected me more than that, even if I cheated on him, I know he wouldn't have cheated on me.

It's funny the way life turns out. Dreams change, time goes on, and eventually along the twisting road of life love is found. No matter what odd form or twisted shape it takes form in.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok. Done! I'm not sure if it's my best piece and I wont be writing another House fic as I'm not great with to much snark sadly, but this wouldn't leave me alone.

Review!! Please don't flame, I know it isn't 'knock your socks off 'great.

Kat


End file.
